I Love You
by Caleniawen
Summary: Set in their 6th year in Hogwarts. Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Ron. Simple, isn't it? Well, it could be!
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Love You.   
Author: Caleniawen  
Rating: PG (I think. For now)  
Disclaimer: Me no own. JK Rowling does. Just wanted to add, I don't enjoy being sued.  
Summary: Set in their 6th year in Hogwarts. Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Ron. Simple, isn't it? Well, it could be!   
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I just can't write long ones! Also sorry for bad title!  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1.   
****** Ron's POV*******  
  
I love you. Three simple words.   
  
Hah. Yeah, right. Atleast they should be. But they're not. I just don't get why I can say them. To her.   
  
Every time, I try, I just can't. 'I...' and she looks at me. Beautiful brown eyes. I could drown in them. Wait. I already have. Long time ago.  
  
'Yes, Ron?' she asks, looking at me curious.   
  
'I... I.... I don't have any parchment left. Can I borrow?'  
  
Everytime.   
  
How do they do it? Everybody else? Like Fred. Still hanging out with Angelina. I've seen them in the Burrow a few times. So simple. So in love.   
  
Harry just broke up with Cho. And is still brooding all the time. Funn-ee. Really. He says he misses her. But still doesn't want to talk to her. Love. I couldn't talk to him about this anyway. Hah. 'Yo, Harry mate! Ya know I'm in love with.....'. I could never. Tell. Anyone of them.   
  
"Ron, why do you have to be such a coward? I hate you for that! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"   
  
I tell the reflection in the mirror everyday. And it just stares back. And smiles.  
"I hate you too, Ron. Such a coward. Can't believe I have to be stuck with you."  
  
Heck, even if I told her... she doesn't see me as a guy. But as a friend. Ron, you're such a good friend (well, that's better than when she calls me an idiot). You'd throw up for less.  
  
Why can't I just say it? So simple. I love you, Hermione.  
  
*********Hermione's P.O.V**********  
  
"I don't have any partchment left. Can I borrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And I give him a roll.   
  
I just can't believe it. I, Hermione Granger, in love with one of my best friends. Way to go, Granger! Once, you were this perfect top grade student. Never broke any rules. An angel. Have I changed (hey... I'm still a top grade student)!  
And even worse would be, that, I just can't tell him. It should be so simple. 'Ron, I love you.' But, then again,  
what's simple? Simple, is something simple looking, still it can be perfect. Like a drawing, story, anything. But to get to that simple perfection, how much work isn't it? I'm not sure I even want to know.  
  
I bet he doesn't love me. Probably doesn't even know I'm a girl. Brings back memories, doesn't it? Yule ball, 4th grade. 2 years ago.Victor Krum. He was a nice guy and all. Still exchanges letters. I still love him in some way. But he's not Ron. And Ron. He acted like a big brother. Overprotective. Annoying. I remember we fought all the time when I went out with Victor. But. I have to admit that it was kind of cute. How he made, or, tried in his own way not to let me get hurt.  
  
Maybe I should just get over him? As the fact is, we'll never become a couple. First rule, in surviving your teen years, don't fall in love with your best friend. Second rule, in surviving your teen years, don't fall in love with any of your friends. Third rule. Don't fall in love with someone who doesn't love you. Fourth rule. Don't fall in love with someone who's gonna end up hurting you. Fifth. Don't fall in love at all.   
  
"Herm!"   
  
I look up. "Yeah?"   
  
"Harry and I are going to bed now."  
  
Both guys say good night, and walks up the stairs to their dorm. Looking around, I notice I'm the only one left in the Common room.   
Looks at the watch. 11 PM. I better should go to bed too. So, I gather my things, and goes up for the stairs to my dorm. It's dark in the dorm, the others seem to be asleep. Silent I change to my pyamas, crawl under the sheets and close my eyes.  
*********************  
  
Now, I'm really sorry if there's any typos (which I'm sure there are) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Love You.   
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. JK Rowling does. Just wanted to add, I don't enjoy being sued.  
  
Summary: Set in their 6th year in Hogwarts. Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Ron. Simple, isn't it? Well, it could be!   
  
Author's Note: I would like to apologize for bad English, such as incorrect spelling, and grammar!  
  
Apologizes for it taking me such a long time to continue this story! I haven't been able to upload lately.   
  
First: Thank you for the reviews!   
  
B  
  
Princess Kallie:/B Thanks for liking it!  
  
B  
  
Vera Priscaleth:/B glad you liked it! About Hermione, I don't think she's used to be in love, and have no idea of how to act. I think she's always tried to live by some rules she has set up for herself! So, I guess it's up to Ron to help her sort out her priorities (sp?)! I will try to get better in better touch with the characters. Right now, there's still loads of things, that I still got unclear! And, thank you so much for the:  
  
"I....contemplation with these two characters. Seems like it's one of your traits as a writer, so use it./I"  
  
I really needed it! -- Neither of my Swedish, or English teacher seem to apprechiate my writing style!  
  
/B Thanks! I'm thinking of adding some action! Not sure if it can be called action, though. I'm mentioning some in this chapter. When this is happening, Voldemort is out there, being all evil and kill people, and do whatever he's doing... so, that will affect the story in later chapters.  
  
A/N #2.  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry for this is going to be a very boring chapter. Not much things happens, and I'm not sure if it makes any sense at all, actually.But please come back (begging), because the next chapter will contain more "action", and also a visit from our favorite werewolf! And maybe of his dear friend with the cool name, too!  
  
right now, I'm scared that my author's note-ranting is longer than the actual chapter. Now, that would be depressing.  
  
Also, I want to say, that I wrote this before I read OotP, so... well... I guess this is kind of AU now. Certain dead person get to be alive, and such things!  
  
B  
  
Chapter 2./B Title-less. (for now)  
  
*******Ron's PoV******  
  
When I and Harry finally come down to the Common Room she's already there. Sitting in one of the chairs reading. Well. That's good ol' pretty, beautiful, wonderful Herm.   
  
Right! Enough with the staring! .... and, am I blushing??  
  
"Should we go?" I hear Harry's voice. I turn around. Ginny has also come downstairs, and so has the two Creevey brothers. I can't help to notice how much Harry wishes to get away until they notice him.  
  
About five minutes later, we're sitting at the Gryffindor table, having our breakfast. Hermione is talking to Neville. Isn't she talking to him a lot lately? Too much? Ok... that's not even.... Hermione and Neville? Neville will probably end up all alone. Not to be rude, or anything.  
  
"Aww.... Ronnie.. you haven't been eating anything! You. Not eating!"   
  
That would be Ginny. Great. More blushing.  
  
"How can that be? You of all people! Can little Ronniekins be in looove?" For a nano second I'm thinking of hitting her. Stupid girl!  
  
But instead, I smirk.   
  
"Why am I hearing this from my little sister who have been in love with *my* best friend, one of my best friends," I add quickly, "like, forever, and still hasn't asked him out?" I raise my voice to make sure Harry hears me.  
  
Ginny looks down at her plate, and mumbles something I can't hear.  
  
Now, you'd think breakfast could be any worse, but no! A few minutes later, the post is coming. And *post* can sometimes include Pig. Bloody bird still doesn't know how to not make a mess! Errol probably trained him good. That or, his owl-mommy dropped him on the head when he was a kid, if owls do that.  
  
Classes passes by, charms, history of magic, transfiguration... and she's sitting in front of me all the time!  
  
It's unbelievable, that time can go so fast sometimes. I find myself in the Great Hall again. Poking my food with the fork.  
  
************* Hermione's P.O.V *****************  
  
He's so cute, staring down at his plate like that! Wonder what he's thinking of? Ron.... it's... when I'm thinking of it, it is something wrong, if Ron's not eating.  
  
It's not like I can blame him! Voldemort's gaining more power every day. Still... it's so unreal. Here I am, at Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the world, but also one of Voldemort's main targets. It should kill me, that my parents live in the unprotected muggle-world. I read in the Daily Prophet about more mysterious muggle deaths. It's still too unreal.  
  
Harry's also silent. He must be worried about Sirius. We all are. It was a long time since we heard from him.  
  
Look at him, taking a sip of the juice! He's very cute when he thinks. He should do that more often!  
  
There's so many bad things going on right now, but everytime I see his face, I know it will be ok.  
  
Everytime he smiles... I can't help but smile, too.   
  
And, everytime he makes a remark, I can't help but laugh.   
  
Everytime he prevents a goal from happening, we cheer. I jump around like crazy. (He made it as the keeper of the Gryffindor team, Quidditch, ofcourse. Though, I think he would want to be a beater.)  
  
Everytime he's around... it always makes me feel better. Now, that's something I'll never admit!  
  
"Ron? Ron! Herm!" Harry's voice brings me back to... wherever I am, and whatever I'm doing. Oh. Great Hall, the, eating.   
  
"You two are really quiet," he says. "Ron... not eating. And... Hermione not reading!"  
  
Ron smirks. I know that exact smirk used to drive me nuts. Maybe it still does. In some weird way, I love it.  
  
He says something about not being hungry. His voice. I could listen at it forever.  
  
"Not hungry? We better take you to Madame Pomfrey!" I say, and smirk back. He just grabs his fork, and continue to play around with the food on his plate.  
  
Harry makes a face that makes me wonder if he's thinking of getting other friends,interactive ones with actual social skills.  
  
Now, where was I?   
  
Ofcourse. Ron.  
  
Ron. I love how you in some way make me feel safe.  
  
****************  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
